


Confession

by Nea



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks go to M. whose brilliant suggestions made this fic so much better and to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elandae.livejournal.com/">elandae</a> for her awesome beta skills!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to M. whose brilliant suggestions made this fic so much better and to [](http://elandae.livejournal.com/profile)[elandae](http://elandae.livejournal.com/) for her awesome beta skills!

**Fandom:** Vikings  
 **Pairing:** Ragnar Lothbrok/Athelstan  
 **Autorin:** [](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/profile)[**freaky_nea**](http://freaky-nea.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author's note:** Written for [](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://de-bingo.livejournal.com/)**de_bingo** 's prompt 'confession'  
 **Wordcount:** ~ 1000  
 **Warnings:** pre-slash or gen, religious talk, spoilers for episode 103  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, they aren't mine, but Michael Hirst's  
 **Title:** Confession

  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Athelstan looks up from his Bible, as he hears Ragnar entering his corner.

The sounds of sleeping people and the flickering candle is Athelstan's only company in the Lothbrok's log house, in the middle of the night.

Ragnar shakes his head, sitting down opposite Athelstan. "I have so many plans, want to do so much, see so much of the world..." His strong fingers gently touch the pages of the open Bible on Athelstan's lap. "Tell me something about your God, Athelstan. What are these pages about?"

"About how forgiving my God is. You just have to regret and confess your sins..."

"What are sins?" Ragnar asks.

"Sins are..." Athelstan takes a moment to find the right words. "Sins are actions you do that are against His will. Let's say, when you wrong someone..."

Ragnar furrows his brows. "What do you do, then? How does this confession work?"

"You confess your sins to a priest, who in turn tells you what to do to gain God's forgiveness." Athelstan explains.

"Like a sacrifice?" Ragnar asks. "Like us, sacrificing things to Odin so he protects us and is in our favour?"

"Something like that." Athelstan nods happily because Ragnar is so interested in his religion. "It's a ritual, too. Only that Christians don't sacrifice anything."

"So, let's say I come to you as my priest to confess my sins..." Ragnar smirks. "Would we do it in here? In public? In your church?" Ragnar lowers his voice. "Where would you want to have me confess?"

"The church..." Athelstan clears his throat a little, "has a confessional, where we would be in privacy, only separated by a grid, so we won't look directly at each other."

"Oh." Ragnar sounds disappointed. "Let's turn around, then." He turns his back to Athelstan.

Athelstan opens his mouth and realizing he doesn't know what to say, he closes it again.

"Athelstan..." Ragnar looks at him over his shoulder, reminding Athelstan that he has to turn around, as well.

Athelstan is suddenly very aware of Ragnar's bare back pressed against his own. He feels Ragnar's muscles flexing against him, Ragnar's hair brushing against his neck softly.

"What now?" Ragnar's whispered question sounds impatient, so Athelstan bows his head, clearing his throat once again.

"You say: 'Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned' and then you tell me your sins."

"Do I have to call you 'Father'?" Ragnar asks amused. "You're younger than me!"

"I know that, but a priest is called 'Father' by his congregation." Athelstan explains.

"That's ridiculous," Ragnar snorts. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"What are your sins, my son?" Athelstan asks quietly.

"I have no idea..." Ragnar mumbles under his breath, holding back another snort. "Oh, wait, wait, I think I've found one! Forgive me for wanting to have sex with Athelstan... Was that right?" Ragnar sounds expectant and Athelstan can feel him shifting a little, to cast another look over his shoulder.

"Yes." Athelstan doesn't trust his voice not to shake should he say more.

"That's it." Ragnar decides. "What's next?"

Athelstan speaks slowly, making sure he is in control of his own voice again. "I would tell you how many prayers you have to say and remind you that a generous donation to the church would be helpful."

He is the first to turn around again, and his hands are trembling nervously, so Athelstan grasps the Bible. Holding onto it for his dear life, he watches Ragnar turning around in one swift motion.

"Why aren't you allowed to have sex, Athelstan?" Ragnar asks.

Athelstan's throat becomes very dry, suddenly, and he has to swallow hard before saying. "God wants me to..." He clears his throat once more, before he is able to continue. "… to focus on my service for Him only, not be distracted by a family." Athelstan is glad that it's dark enough in the log house to hide his flushed face from Ragnar's eyes.

"Your God doesn't want you to have a family that loves you?" Ragnar looks at him disbelievingly. "That's why you can't have sex with a woman. What's about men? Two men can't make babies, but it's very enjoyable anyway..."

"My church says..." Athelstan voice sounds weak. "My church says, sex with men is a sin..."

He knows, or had known at least two pairs of monks that were deeply in love with each other, but had to hide it. Athelstan tried very hard, but he still can't see what's so wrong about it. Doesn't the Bible say that God is love, after all?

"Do you think so, too, Athelstan?" Ragnar's blue eyes are fixed on Athelstan. Feeling like his face is on fire, Athelstan shakes his head.

No, he doesn't. He can add this to the list of doubts that grow more and more inside his heart and mind when he thinks about Christianity.

"That's good..." Ragnar sounds relieved. As he gets to his feet, he adds. "Go to sleep now."

Athelstan gives him a small smile, whispering. "Good night, Ragnar Lothbrok," as he watches Ragnar return to his bed.

That's when Athelstan manages to put the Bible aside, blows out the candle and lies down as well. Yet, he isn't able to find sleep. Each time he closes his eyes, he can hear Ragnar's voice, saying that he wants to have sex with him.

Though it was said as part of a confession, Athelstan doesn't think that Ragnar consider it a sin. It was more like Ragnar remembered Athelstan being celibate and breaking it would have been a sin. For Athelstan, not so much for Ragnar. So that may also had have been a joke.

Then again, Ragnar also said that sex with men is enjoyable. Athelstan would love to forget Ragnar saying that as well. He did say it, though and Athelstan remembers it. He turns and tosses on his bed, wide awake. His eyes burn from sleeplessness, and he remembers it.  



End file.
